


Contraband

by Jathis



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Illegal Activities, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie buys something illegal to share with Matt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contraband

**Author's Note:**

> So according to the Judge Dredd Wiki “Mega-City One’s laws are harsh, with many crimes not found in present-day law. Possession of sugar, for example, is illegal”

“Can we pretend that it’s real?”

Matt looked up at the hopeful sound of Techie’s voice. He raised an eyebrow, glancing at the small white substance the other was talking about. He licked the tip of his finger before pressing it lightly into the substance, tasting it on the tip of his tongue. He blinked at the sweetness, looking at it curiously. “Synth-Sugar?” he asked.

Techie nodded his head.

“Where did you get it from?” Matt asked with a faint frown.

Techie blushed and looked down at the ground, wringing his hands. “I found a seller...just a kid. Kids don’t cut it with fake stuff. They don’t know how to do that yet.”

“You know you have to be careful when you go out to buy such things. If a Judge caught you...”

“I know.”

“I’m just saying. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you,” he murmured. “I don’t think you’d last a day in a Cube; let alone the years you’d get for buying Synth-Sugar from a dealer.”

“I’m careful.”

Matt looked him over, smiling sadly as he nodded and pulled him into his arms. “I know you are,” he said, “I just want to make sure you stay safe,” he said.

Techie smiled and nuzzled into his cheek, kissing him. “Thank you, Matt.”


End file.
